


make me your maria (i'm already on my knees)

by softlygently (lateralplosion)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't Make Bets With Lee Donghyuck, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Seemingly Unrequited Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lateralplosion/pseuds/softlygently
Summary: "Let's make this fun," Donghyuck cooed over the card game they had spread out in front of them. "I want to add in some stakes."Yangyang threw down a card, cocking an eyebrow. "Like loser buys winner food or something?"Donghyuck had only grinned, and that's when Jaemin should've known that the night was about to take a very awkward turn.





	make me your maria (i'm already on my knees)

_ hi_, Renjun texts him on a Thursday night, right in the middle of his programming project. _ so when is this happening? _

It takes Jaemin a few moments for his brain to start working again, staring down at the screen of his phone like it'd scalded him. An unmistakeable heat floods his face, his neck. Travels downwards at all everything Renjun's message implies, all the things that it most certainly does not.

_ whenever is good for you? _ Jaemin texts back an anguished two minutes later, after he'd fretted over not wanting to sound too eager or too nonchalant.

But five minutes pass and Renjun doesn't reply, and Jaemin's just starting to freak out that maybe he had sounded too eager after all, when his phone finally vibrates with Renjun's incoming message.

_ tomorrow night. your place _

Jaemin reads the message three times and then sets his phone down, heart hammering, and dick unfairly hard in his sweats. He stares at his laptop screen for another moment, then decidedly snaps his computer shut. There's no way he is getting work done like this. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Like all unfortunate circumstances in Jaemin's life, this had been Donghyuck's idea—one conjured up over too many drinks two weekends ago, some stupid game they'd been playing that he'd only half paid attention to. 

"Let's make this fun," Donghyuck had cooed over the card game they had spread out in front of them. "I want to add in some stakes."

Yangyang had thrown down a card, cocking an eyebrow. "Like loser buys winner food or something?"

Donghyuck had only grinned, and that's when Jaemin should've known that the night was about to take a very awkward turn.

"Congratulations on winning, Jaemin," Yangyang had snickered, shaking Jaemin's hand furiously as he sat there in utter bewilderment. Across the circle, Renjun had been sitting in a similar state of speechlessness, Jeno rubbing him consolingly on the back.

"Wait a second," Jaemin blurted out. "You're saying that Renjun has to—"

"Donghyuck," Renjun hissed, getting an arm around Donghyuck's neck and yanking up. "I will fucking _ murder _ you—"

"You agreed to the terms!" Donghyuck screeched, fingers scrabbling at Renjun's forearm. "Loser has to give the winner a blowjob—we all agreed to the terms—"

"What the fuck," Jaemin said. "I don't remember this—"

"Just shut up and be happy, Jaemin," Donghyuck sneered, and, despite himself, Jaemin flushed. "You won fair and square, now Renjun has to take up his end of the deal."

Renjun gave Donghyuck a shove. "And what if I don't?"

Donghyuck rolled onto his stomach from where he'd fallen over, lacing his fingers under his chin. "Are you saying you _ can't _?"

And at that moment, Jaemin had looked up and met Renjun's eyes, a momentary flash of heat suffusing through his body. Jaemin could see Donghyuck's comment burrow its way into the soft underbelly of Renjun's pride, presumably how Donghyuck wanted.

"Okay," Jaemin had started. "If Renjun doesn't want to, then—"

"Fine," Renjun had interrupted, crossing his arms and leveling at glare at Donghyuck's gleeful face. Slowly, Renjun turned to meet Jaemin's gaze again, and Jaemin swallowed at the resentful determination there. "I'll just do it, whatever."

"I—you will?"

"Excellent." Donghyuck's grin had been wide, rakish. Entirely up to no good. "I'll give you two a month."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jaemin's in the kitchen when the knock comes, and he nearly slams his foot into a chair in his haste to answer the door. The entire afternoon, he'd been wound up with a restless, nervous energy. He's still not even entirely convinced that this is going to happen, pulling open the door and half-expecting to see Donghyuck there with a TV film crew as part of a large, elaborate prank.

But it's Renjun who stares up at him from his place in Jaemin's doorway, wearing an expression that Jaemin can't quite decipher. "Hi."

"Hi," Jaemin says, most intelligently, moving aside to let Renjun in. Renjun is just in a sweatshirt and his old high school gym shorts, a pair that Jaemin's seen him wear many times over, but everything is unnerving him right now, all the way down to Renjun's book bag slung over his shoulder. He must have just come from class. "Uh—"

Renjun only gives him an irritated look as he toes off his sandals, heading straight for Jaemin's bedroom. "I mean, you can keep standing there, or—"

"Wait—" Jaemin catches the crook of his arm, trying to fight down his nerves and the heat in his face. "You don't—can I get you anything?"

Renjun rolls his eyes. "You don't need to wine and dine me, Jaemin," he says, tugging his arm out of Jaemin's grip. "Let's just get this over with."

Jaemin can't help but follow him helplessly into his own room, watching Renjun drop his bag at the foot of Jaemin's bed before clambering on. "I—on my bed?" he blurts out, staring. It's almost _ too _ intimate, he wants to say, for what had been required of them to do. "I can just—" Jaemin gestures at his computer chair.

"Fuck no," Renjun says immediately, expression darkening. "I'm not about to kill my knees for this. Just come here."

"Okay, okay—" Jaemin mutters, pulling off his sweatshirt and sitting down on his covers. Renjun is still sitting on his legs, arms crossed and face nigh indecipherable. 

Here's the thing: Jaemin has been in love with Renjun for the past three years, and this scenario is one he's fantasized about more times than he'd care to admit. The thing is, this is _ Renjun_, whom he'd do anything for. He'd go through with this, for Renjun's sake, but he'd just as soon drop it if Renjun changed his mind. Jaemin is almost tempted to drop it now, but that would mean having to explain that it's _ because _ Jaemin does in fact want Renjun in his bed, albeit under very different circumstances, ones decidedly more romantic and significantly less put-upon. 

Another guilty twinge zings through him. "We—we really don't have to do this, you know. If you want, I can just tell Donghyuck you did and you can just—"

Renjun makes a soft, bemused snort before tugging his sweatshirt off over his head. "Do I turn you off that badly?" he asks dryly.

"What, _ no_—" Jaemin says, way too quickly, and a wave of heat coats him, floods south. Embarrassingly enough, he's starting to get hard, just thinking about this, even with how ridiculous the situation is. The fact that Renjun is actually here, on his bed looking at him so expectantly like this is already too much to process; Jaemin will have to watch his mouth to make sure he doesn't end up saying something he'd regret later.

If that response had any effect on Renjun whatsoever, then he doesn't show it, just presses his mouth flat and nods at his sweats. "Well, you'll probably want to take those off."

Jaemin's face floods with more fire. "Oh, yeah—" he says, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his sweats. Jaemin hesitates for a moment, then yanks them down, the shape of his half-hard dick very visible through his briefs, his face on fire.

A series of reactions cycle rapidly across Renjun's face before settling on shock, and Renjun's mouth actually gapes open a little bit as he stares, blatantly. "Holy shit," Renjun says, and even though Jaemin is sure that if his face got any hotter he would promptly erupt into flames, there's some small prideful part of him that raises its head at the awe in Renjun's voice. And just like that, Jaemin feels himself get even harder in his underwear, and he closes his eyes for a moment so he won't have to see Renjun's reaction. Unfortunately, this means he doesn't get to see Renjun reach for him, eyes flying wide open at the sudden touch to his waist.

"Wait—" Jaemin bites out, but too late, because Renjun is already pulling his boxers down, and his cock stands freely, already a little glossy with precome. "Oh my god, don't just—"

"Jaemin—" Renjun blurts out, interrupting his mortified babbling. He is staring at Jaemin's cock with a kind of terrified astonishment. "I don't think I can fit that in my mouth."

"_Fuck_," Jaemin says, without thinking. He's pretty sure his dick leaks more precome. Jaemin averts his eyes and runs a hand through his hair. "I—you don't have to—_put _ it in your—" He swallows. "You can just—" 

He gestures vaguely, trying so fucking hard to keep it together, but then Renjun's spitting into his palm and wrapping a hand around him, and Jaemin's head thunks back into the wall, gripping a fistful of sheets. "Jesus _ fuck_, Renjun—"

It's still kind of rough, but the image of Renjun biting down on his lower lip as he jacks him to full hardness, slim fingers a tight ring around his dick, is way hotter than anything he could have ever dreamed of. But Renjun is frowning, staring down at his hand working Jaemin, and looking so uncomfortable that Jaemin is about to sit up, tell Renjun that they can just call this whole thing off when Renjun leans down without warning and licks him.

Renjun's tongue is hot and wet against his dick, and Jaemin is so strung out and caught off guard, he accidentally jerks into Renjun's grip, hand about to go to his hair before settling heavily on his shoulder. "Holy shit," Jaemin bites out, every last inch of his body going up in screaming alarms. "Holy shit."

Renjun glances up at him, a light flush dusting the tops of his cheeks, brows still furrowed in concentration. "Do you want me to do that again, or—"

Jaemin nods stupidly, gripping Renjun's shoulder. "Fuck, yeah—"

Renjun doesn't need to be told twice, leaning down again to lick a broad stripe down Jaemin's cock, so brazen and straight to it, Jaemin has to call upon every ounce of will power to not come right there. The back of his his head hurts so badly from where it's pressing into Jaemin's bedroom wall, one hand white knuckled in a fistful of his sheets, the other vice-like on Renjun's shoulder as Renjun slowly works his lips around the head of his cock, the sweet hot suction of his mouth prying apart all the particles of his self-control. Jaemin inhales sharply, eyes falling shut again, digs his fingers into Renjun's shoulder as he bites down on his lip.

All at once, Renjun pulls off and sits up. Jaemin opens his eyes in time to see Renjun wipe his mouth as he sits back, the hems of his shorts riding up his thighs. "What—"

"Am I that bad at this?" he mutters, voice strained, looking up at Jaemin sullenly.

"_No_," Jaemin breathes. "I just—"

"It's just—" Renjun continues, flushing darker. "You usually can't shut up, so I guess I just expected—"

Jaemin swallows and then leans back against the wall again, trying to control his breathing. "I didn't want to make it weird."

Renjun makes a half-exasperated sound in the back of his throat. "I'm sucking your dick in complete silence, Jaemin—_that's _ weird. How am I supposed to know if you like it?" There's a catch in his words that almost sound—disappointed. Which is completely incomprehensible to Jaemin right now, that Renjun is still trying to be a perfectionist even like this in a situation where he entirely doesn't need to be. His head pounds painfully in his chest, but Jaemin swallows and chooses to ignore it.

"Okay," he says, shaky. "Okay, I'll—god, okay. I'll try to be more vocal?"

Renjun stares at him for a second, then licks his lips. "Okay." He swallows. "Thanks."

Jaemin is spared from having to respond by Renjun leaning down to take him in his mouth again, but he is entirely unprepared by the way Renjun sucks hard, looks up at him from beneath his lashes, saliva and precome collecting in the corners of his mouth, and Jaemin inhales sharply, grips Renjun's shoulder tighter. And Renjun, as if spurred on, dips back down, takes Jaemin as deep as he can, hand working around what he can't reach, pulls back. 

The combination of the rhythm and the mere sight of Renjun's mouth stretched around his cock has Jaemin unraveling so fast, his breath coming now in harsh and labored pants. He lets go of Renjun's shoulder in favor of sliding into his hair, and immediately Renjun makes a small, whiny noise in the back of his throat that is so incredibly _ sinful_, Jaemin is not going to last.

"Fuck—oh _ fuck_—" He is plummeting so fast—Renjun's mouth is so hot and wet, lips shiny and swollen around him. Jaemin winds his fingers tighter into Renjun's hair, and the keen that comes out of Renjun then has Jaemin completely losing it, coming sharply and suddenly down Renjun's throat. 

It must have caught him off guard, because Renjun pulls back and the last of it lands on his face, milky white across his cheek.

"Oh my fuck," Jaemin moans, entirely still jelly-limbed as he watches Renjun wipe awkwardly at his face. "Oh my god, I'm sorry—"

"It's fine," Renjun says, trying to sound casual but Jaemin does not miss the breathless and flustered catch in his voice. He's still trying to wipe Jaemin's come off his face, and before Jaemin knows what's going on, Renjun is licking his hand, brows furrowed again. 

"You taste different," Renjun mutters.

"I—what? From what?" Jaemin asks faintly.

Renjun wipes his hand on his shirt. "Me?"

Jaemin tucks himself back into his shorts. "Jesus christ."

"What, you've never tasted yourself before?" Renjun sits back onto his legs. From this angle, Jaemin can see that Renjun is hard too, completely obvious through his shorts. Like this, it's even more apparent how much Renjun's grown from high school, the hems barely coming past his mid thigh, and it's all Jaemin can do to not fucking stare. But Renjun shifts a little and flushes, and Jaemin glances up hesitantly.

"Renjun—" he begins. "Do you—do you want me to—"

Renjun just shakes his head. "It's fine," he mumbles. "I'll just deal with it at home or something."

Jaemin nods, decidedly trying to not think about that mental image, and sits up. "Okay," he says. "Um—Renjun, thanks for this?" Jaemin looks up at him again, frowning. Because this is the hard part. Maybe even harder than the act itself—the going back to normal, and pretending that it never happened. "You didn't have to do this."

Renjun's mouth curls up in a small, tight smile. "Actually," he says. "Yeah, I did."

Jaemin swallows. "Oh yeah," he says quietly, tugging off his sweatshirt. Just another reminder that this was all for a stupid bet. "I guess." 

Renjun shakes his head, leaning over the side of Jaemin's bed for his bag, and then he shudders, full-body. Freezes for a second, head dipping just a little.

"Renjun?" Jaemin asks, heart pounding. "Are you okay?"

Renjun just grips his sheets, his bag in the other hand, and lets out a shaky exhale. "_Jaemin_—" he manages, strained and desperate. And Jaemin is so fucking in love with Renjun, he would do anything for him, whatever he asked, and he finds himself instinctively moving closer before catching himself.

"Renjun—" Jaemin says again, hushed and tight. "I—are you—"

"Sorry," Renjun bites out. "Sorry, sorry—this isn't part of it—but can you—"

"Yeah," Jaemin says quickly, scooting over to him. Renjun pushes his bag back over the edge of Jaemin's bed and palms himself through his shorts with a hiss. His neck is a bright scarlet, his whole face flushed, and Jaemin knows that he would give him anything like this.

"Do you want me to—?" he asks, and his mouth is so dry, but Renjun just shakes his head.

"I don't care, I don't care—just do something—"

And this wasn't part of it, Jaemin knows. It was just supposed to be Renjun sucking Jaemin off as punishment for this stupid game, not Jaemin's hand bracketing Renjun's hips as he goes down on him too. Renjun isn't like Jaemin with his self-restraint. His hands go directly to Jaemin's hair, curls fingers in tight, and he's straight up _ whimpering_. Jaemin's heart is beating a tattoo against his ribcage as he glances up at Renjun, sees him with his knuckles shoved into his mouth, eyes closed, chest heaving, and Jaemin takes him in deeper, feels him hit the back of his throat. Renjun's fingers pull almost painfully in his hair before he's coming just like that, crying out weakly against the back of his hand.

Jaemin's heart feels way too big for his ribcage as he pulls off helplessly, because he is so in love with him, god he is in love with him for real, and Renjun looks so good like this, spread out and flushed in his bed. And Renjun is calming down, letting go of Jaemin's hair.

"Holy shit," he breathes, hoarsely, and Jaemin swallows thickly, pulling Renjun's shorts and underwear back up.

"Yeah," Jaemin says quietly, watching Renjun sit up again, regaining his breath.

"Well," Renjun mumbles, averting his eyes. "I guess that's that. You can tell Donghyuck I'm officially off the hook now."

Another pang resounds in Jaemin's chest again as Renjun gets off his bed for real this time. "Donghyuck," he repeats faintly. "Right."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> :^) if u want u can leave me ur Thotz (not jeno lee) <3
> 
> [twt](http://twitter.com/plosionlateral) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/wayschanged)


End file.
